In My World: Saiyan Goddess
by JenniferAR
Summary: it's about a young teenage girl from our world that somehow gets Three wishes... and being a depressed anime fangirl that she is. She decides to be overpowered. It just so happens that she becomes so op that now her adventure is now boring. So to bring some life. She decides to role play as other characters. Will Remnant be able to handle a being above gods? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

AN: In case you haven't realize what this story is about. it's about a young teenage girl from our world that somehow gets Three wishes... and being a depressed anime fangirl that she is. She decides to be overpowered. It just so happens that she becomes so op that now her adventure is now boring. So to bring some life. She decides to role play as other characters. Will Remnant be able to handle a being that put the two gods to shame?

So basically, my OC is very op. So op that there's no character development, except manybe mentality and emotionally. My oc is so op that expect for my oc to win every fight as if it was nothing.

Remember. Any saiyan is strong enough to destroy a planet. Now picture someone like Caulifla (Who could turn Super Saiyan Rose thanks to goku black) who is so strong and fast that she could beat anybody with just her hands alone, then add powers that could destroy galaxies. So it's reasonably why my oc is so strong.

After all. Anybody thar watches both shows could comprehend why nobody from the RWBY world could lay a hand on my OC. After all, you should already know.

One more thing. Her forms are as followed.

1.) Basic

2.) SSJ

3.) SSJ 2

4.) SSJ 3

5.) SSJ Rose

6.) Legendary SSJ God (Silver Hair)

\-- / Line Break / --

The wishes...

I sat at home reading fanfiction after fanfiction. Just imagining myself as if I was one of those characters that somehow ends up in the anime world. If I had Unbelievable power and was hailed like a goddess or something. Maybe like Ainz from the anime _Overlord_?! Maybe I was a super saiyan in the world of _Tokyo Ghoul_! Maybe a ninja with the Sharingan in the world of _Akame Ga Kill_?!

_**Or maybe if I was a saiyan with chakra in the land of RWBY**_?!

...

_Ha! Like that will ever happen_! I laughed at my little joke as I turned off my computer and decided to head to bed. I, like most girls, loves to sleep warmly. So I put on my black sweat pants and my white silk tank top before getting into bed.

I wish I can have that kind of life. I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and began to drift away into sleep.

\-- SCENE CHANGE --

I soon felt my body floating, as if my body was above water yet I did not feel wet. I actually felt warm. As if I was wrapped in the most warmest blanket ever! I soon opened my eyes and found myself flying through the sky. The only difference was that the sky was such a beautiful blue with stars while the clouds were the color of gold. I looked around in amazement as I couldn't believe how real this dream was. It had to be a dream! I soon saw that my body was floating upwards towards a big gold cloud as my body flew right through, yet I haven't felt anything while going through a cloud.

I soon landed above the cloud where I saw a old Japanese man, sitting with a glass of tea or what I think is tea.

"Sit child. Your drink shall be here shortly" he stated as I sat down but continued to stare at him. "Would you like cherry or chocolate on your smoothie?" He asked as I looked at him surprised.

"H-how did you know?" I asked as I looked at him while a vanilla smoothie appeared with whip cream. My mouth was watering as I watched him pour some chocolate sauce on top and then a cherry! A cherry on top and then he slid it towards me.

"Enjoy" he replied with a smile that was kind and caring. He made me feel safe and protected. I slowly but surely grabbed the smoothie and brought it up to my lips where my eyes shot open in shock.

_**IT'S GOOD! IT'S SO GOOD**_!!!

"**IT'S GOOD**!!"

I exclaimed as I started to drink my smoothie as if I haven't eaten in such a long time. Which was probably true.

"I have brought you here to give you Three anime wishes" he stated as he handed me a napkin to clean my face.

"Anime wishes?" I questioned as I wiped my face and nodded towards him to thank him.

"Yes. Anime wishes. To keep it simple. I will give you Three wishes, as long as it involves Anime" he answered as I looked down to think. Anime wishes? This has to be some kind of dream! Oh well! Might as well enjoy this dream. I thought as I tried to think of my first wish.

"Ok. My first wish... I wish for... um..." What the hell should I wish for?! I yelled in my head as I struggled to figure what I want. I soon heard chuckles as I looked at the old man as he gave me a smile. He probably thought this was funny! How embarrassing! I thought with a blush.

"You can wish for anything" he reminded me as I closed my eyes and thought hard on what I want. I then remembered about those stories I use to read. Stories about people entering the anime world and being some kind of god. Maybe I should go for that?!

"One?"

"I wish to enter the RWBY world!"

"Two?"

"I wish to be a full blooded saiyan that has the power of God of destruction, Goku Black!"

"And last?"

"To have all the Jutsus from Naruto"

"... your wishes, shall be granted. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life" he replied as I soon felt as if my head was spinning. I noticed that the gold clouds started to twirl and spin. I then noticed how the old man soon got up and started to walk away as the world began to fade.

"It will be your world young goddess" I heard him whisper before my vision went black and soon all my senses exploded until I couldn't feel or sense nothing.

\-- SCENE CHANGE --

_Argh_!

I soon awoke as I let out a growl as I sat up and checked my surroundings. I was in a crater that looked to be in the center of a forest. I then began to stand up where I noticed how different my body felt. I felt in such great shape. I looked down at myself only to barely stop myself from choking out as I found myself with a body that was originally NOT mine!

I had long black spiky hair that fell to my slim waist. I had curves in all the right places.

I soon looked down at my body and smirked at how tone and well built my body was. I had well toned muscles, but not to much where it gave me a manly body. I had abs that looked like it could grind meats. I had on a black gi that was wrapped tightly around my huge but firm breasts, showing off my full upper body.

I had on baggy sweat pants that stopped at my hips, hanging onto my big, tone, and very firm butt, as well as showing my V line slightly. I had on what looked like black boots that were made of leather, but actually felt as comfortable as silk on my feet. But what actually had me gasping the most, was a monkey's TAIL that was wrapped around my waist as if it was a belt.

(Just think Caulifla with black pants and white wrappings)

_**It can't be?!... It worked?! ...I thought I was dreaming**_!!!

I let out another grasp as I looked at my surroundings and found to my further surprise, thanks to the now raising sun; that I was in what looked like a tall forest made entirely out of red. Red dirt with red leaves, tall dark red tress with more red leaves. I'm in that red forest! I realized with a smile on my face.

Judging by the now bright sunlight, my guess was that it was now late morning. I soon looked ahead and nearly had a heart attack.

_Wow.._. I really couldn't believe it. My wishes that I made in what I first thought as a dream. Was in fact real. I was looking directly at the kingdom of Vale.

I looked at my small but strong hand and decided to see if my wish for powers was also granted. I decided to close my eyes and think, and as soon as I did that. It felt as if I suddenly recieved the knowledge to use and control my power. It was as if I had always known and done it as I opened my hand and looked at the blue fire on my hand that was turning colors. Blue to purple, to pink, to red, to yellow, to green, and so on. I even made black and white as well as rainbow fire.

I soon began to focus on all my abilities and I found out I could control Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, and Wind. I could also use Lava, Wood, Ice and even hot steam. I could clone myself as well as transform into anybody I wish. Don't ask me how I know, I just know.

But what really made me happy was that I could launch these energy balls from my hands, which was made out of ki with a mixture of chi.

As I focused on my energy, I realized how powerful I truly was! _I was the strongest on the entire planet_! How I found out? I started to sense other energies and realized that I was sensing other people! Judging from how many, I came up with a idea that I was sensing aura from the city.

I decided to try one last final test before I headed off. The one thing I always wanted, the one thing that I said I would always wish I had, the one thing that I truly hope I have the ability to do..._ I can!! **I CAN FLY**_!!

"I CAN FLY!" I yell as I fly straight up so fast, that to the human eye looked as if I simply just vanished. It took me only a second. **ONE SECOND**! And I was far above the clouds. Looking down on the planet that I wished I could be on and now I am. I soon flew back down and this time it took me only a half a second for me feet to touch the ground.

_If it took me only a half a second to get back on the ground with half my power of my basic form! How fast could I be if I used my full power?! What if I was in my other FORMS?!_ \- I thought with a grin as I could only imagine how fast I could be.

I guess I should start heading out. I need to prepare for when I start to get involve with the story.

I then walked at a normal human pace as I made my way out of the forest and in only ten minutes. I was out and looking at the Kingdom of Vale from a cliff. I smiled as I looked right and couldn't help but smirk as I could see a white giant castle high on a mountain. _Soon_. I thought as I flew down and landed in an alleyway, making sure nobody could see me. I soon took a deep breath and exited; only to stop and stare at the beauty of the City. _This is__ amazing_! So many stores and buildings! Cars that are slightly floating above ground! People walking with see through phones!

A _real life NEKO_!?! I internally screamed as I held myself from running over and touching her ears. They were so cute!

I then noticed how many people were looking at me with lustful gazes. Some woman were looking at me as if I was a goddess. I guess I kinda am I thought. I then decided to ignore them as I was always used to people's stare.

I then took a few deep breaths and made my way in a random direction as I continued to sightsee as I noticed that most people didn't see all that surprised about my clothing. _I guess seeing hunters and all that, it's pretty normal after all._ \- I thought with a smile.

I then stopped in what looked like a crime-scene and soon I found my jaw dropping to the ground.

This is the scene where team RWBY walks through town and Blake reveals herself before running away!!

Which means I'm still early enough to change things around! I smiled as I thought about my soon to be dead foes. Roman, Cinder, and Adam. _I will killed them all_ and then, become a true god! I thought with a devilish smile.

But soon my smile disappeared and was replaced with shock as I watched _**TEAM RWBY**_ run down the streets and bump into _**PENNY**_!? I stood there with wide eyes as I literally watched my favorite show take place right before my eyes!

This must be right before Blake runs away. Which means I should lay low until she and Sun tries to stop Roman at the docks. I thought with a grin as I realized the perfect opportunity to make my grand entrance.

Soon. Real soon world. Your Goddess will bring you salvation.

\-- SCENE CHANGE --

It's been two days since I've arrived and I decided to use it to plan exactly what I was going to say when I make my grand entrance.

The plan was simple. I would arrive when Ruby is helping Blake, I would say my line to Roman, then kill him and have the rest run off while I talk to Ruby and Blake and soon... Ozpin. But if the girls managed to stop me before I kill Roman or if he gets away. I will have to come up with some bullshit on why I'm hunting down Roman.

_Piece of Cake_!

I decided to wait till the explosion before i made my entrance. I knew I had to time this perfectly, cause otherwise it wouldn't look cool.

_**Ka-BOOOM**_!!!

_SHOWTIME_!

\-- / Line Break / --

AN: I let you all decide on what direction I should take this story. I have a few ideas and I'm willing to receive other ideas as well.

1.) Orginal idea: She joins Becon and hides her power while she plans on revealing herself as a goddess and create a world of peace. (No pairing)

2.) She joins Becon and teams up with RWBY while later revealing herself as a Goddess. (Ruby or Weiss)

3.) Faunus goddess, Become leader of white fang and bring peace while attending becon. (Blake)

Special.) Kill all humans. Goku Black theme *Story will be short*


	2. Quick AN

This is just to put a few answers to questions that I feel I haven't answered or didn't answer clearly.

1.) The first chapter was just a way of throwing my oc in without doing so much explaining. It's really simple. It's just about a OP OC that's happy that she's in a new world but angry that she's too strong. So she decides to act as certain characters. So in her mind. It's all one big story/role play to her.

2.) She has to fusion body of Goku Black and Caulifla as well as all the elements and jutsus from Naruto. So as I said. Op!!!

3.) Pairing? Will most likely be Blake, Ruby, or Weiss. Don't get me wrong. I love Yang, but I don't believe she will work well with my oc. Maybe as a best friend and sisterly, but NOT romance. I will still be thinking of pairings so feel free to write in a review on who you would like to see get paired up with.

Also... I'm ok with three-ways relationships, which means I'm ok with her being paired up with two other characters.

4.) I will try to make the other chapters longer and more detailed as it progresses. The first chapter was rushed, just so I can get to the part where she gets into the RWBY world and starts to have her fun.

Feel free to ask me questions or give me advice on where I should take the story.

I'm also looking for someone to help me with this so my spelling and grammar could be fixed.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ozpin POV...**_

I sat behind my desk, looking over all the paperwork that had piled up. I couldn't help but sigh as I leaned back in my seat and listened to the ticks that came from the clocks that surrounded my office. Many thoughts came to mind. My colleagues, my plans, the maidens, even this secret war with _**Her**_.

But the one thing that kept coming to the forefront of my thoughts, was that mystery crater back in Forever Falls.(That red forest) I've been thinking on what on Remnant could had caused that. At first I had thought it was the works of nature, but that assumption flew out the moment I looked around. There was nothing else that appeared to be changed, especially by nature itself.

_Which means whatever cause that crater... was man-made_. I thought darkly as I turned to face the window that overlooked the City of Vale. I continued to ponder on my thoughts on what could have caused that. It looked as it an explosion occurred, yet there was no loud noise that indicated that was it.

As well as the fact that there was no evidence, no remains, nothing that could had indicated someone being there. There was no footprints, no claw marks, no clues on their being anybody there. Not even clues that it was even Grimm.

_**Grimm**_...

I noticed when I had arrived yesterday at the scene. That there was no Grimm. It was actually quite a shock when I soon found out that the Grimm near the area seem to move away from it. As if they were _Afraid!_

While Grimm become smarter with age, it doesn't mean that they would ignored their own nature. They will always try to make someone their meal, weither they know that they can win or not. So for a Grimm to be afraid. I was now afraid.

I also don't believe that it could have been done by her hands. The fact that Grimm are scared of that spot, means she had nothing to do with it. Which means, that there might be a third player on our board...

I just hope they have Remnants best interests at heart.

_**KA-BOOOM**_!!!

_What the hell?_

\-- _**SCENE CHANGE**_ \--

_**Ruby POV...**_

I was walking down the streets of Vale with Penny right behind me. I couldn't help but noticed how cute she is when she rambles. I couldn't help but notice how it seemed that she was trying too hard to be a good friend. It made me happy that she would try so hard to gain my acceptance. It made me also happy that I wasn't the only one nervous about having friends. I just wished that my teammates could be friends.

But instead, Yang keeps treating me like a kid, Weiss has gotten better but I feel like she's still jealous about me being selected as leader. _It's not my fault that Ozpin picked me?! But does that matter? **NO**!_

Instead she takes her anger out on me that very next day! Even though I agreed with her that she should had been leader, I couldn't help but start to realize why I was selected.

Yang is too rash and makes decisions based on emotions, and I remember how Dad and Uncle Qrow continues to tell her that it was not good.

Weiss thinks to much which could caused time on a mission. Time that could had helped somebody. But I couldn't help but also feel that it was cause of her views on Faunus. While Yang and I have nothing against the Faunus, I couldn't help but realize how much she _hates_ them. _Maybe hate is a strong word_ I thought as my mind soon returned to the matter at hand.

Finding our fourth teammate that ran away. _Blake_.

I had understood why she ran away. I just couldn't help but be mad at that fact that she choose to run, then instead of talking it out with her friends! I had hope that we could all be a family like how Uncle Qrow would describe it. But instead. _We're falling apart_.

Weiss and Yang don't get along and Blake is nowhere to be found. And I'm... _I'm not a good leader I thought._

"Friend Ruby... are you ok?"

I heard behind me and turned around to come face to face with a worry-looked Penny. I felt bad that I had worried her while she's trying to help me find Blake.

"Y-yea! I'm sure! See! Nothing to worry about me!" I jumped around and forced a smile on my face.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I couldn't help but truly smile at her concern.

"Yea. I'm just worried about Blake is all" I answered as we started to continue walking. I couldn't help but be surprised that we had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm sure we'll find your friend soon!" She replied as she began to smile and I returned it.

"I just hope she's not in trouble" I couldn't help but whisper.

_**KA-BOOOM**_!!!

_I spoke too soon_

"Come on Penny! We need to help!" I yelled as we began to run towards the explosion.

_**\-- SCENE CHANGE \--**_

_**Blake POV...**_

_**KA-BOOOM!!!**_

Was all I heard as my body was launched away from the explosion.

I laid on my back, groaning out in pain as I tried to pull myself up. I couldn't help but grit my teeth as a wave of pain shot up through my body.

I looked forward only to see Sun get thrown into the wall of the warehouse. His body made a huge indent and soon hit the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but wince as I looked at him struggle to sit up.

_This was all my fault... it's my fault that we're here and it'll be my fault if we don't make it out alive!_

I never had any idea that my day would end up like this. First I get into an intense argument with Weiss, only for me to reveal my secret; which caused me to run away, only for Sun to follow me. Then he goes and tells me that the docks will be getting _robbed! _I thought this will be a perfect time to prove to them that the White Fang had nothing to do with the Dust robberies.

Only for my heart to break as I watched my brothers and Sisters start robbing the very same docks that I was hoping they wouldn't! Then with my clouded mind, I jumped in and try to reason with them, _WITHOUT_ having any kind of_ PLAN _!

Now Sun and I will be killed by Roman, and everyone will know that the White Fang was behind this. I just still can't understand why would the Fang help a HUMAN?!

"Well ain't this been fun, huh kids" I heard his cocky and sarcastic voice as he approached from the other side where Sun has flown from. With a arrogant smirk on his face, that I couldn't help but think about ripping it off; as he walked and stopped in the middle of us.

"You two come and asked questions on how _your people_ are working for me. That's just rude." I couldn't help but notice how most members of the White Fang, that were surrounding us, growled or hissed when he said '_your people_' myself included. Which made me think why are they working for _HIM!_

"Why?" I heard and soon turned only to see Sun back on his feet. He was hunched over and holding his weapon with only one hand. I could see how he was struggling to stay up and I couldn't help but admire that about him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as he glared at Roman who returned it with a smirk. A smirk that I now hate.

"I'll tell you why kid. Cause we're fighting for a revolution!" he answered and I could help but glare at him more.

_**Revolution? A revolution of what?! How is stealing Dust going to cause a revolution?! **_

"What a joke!"

I was interrupted by a smooth and silk like voice. The voice was beautiful and sounded like angels singing. It was alluring and downright, dare I say it. _Sexy_ as well!

I looked around to find the speaker of such a beautiful voice and couldn't help but notice that everyone was doing the same thing. As I continued to look, I heard one of the members let out a loud gasp and I soon turned towards him. I noticed that most people were also staring at him. Yet he only kept looking straight up.

"What is it?" Roman asked as he glared at the man. Only for him to continue looking up.

"Hey bro? You ok?" Another person asked as we all looked towards another member who was ALSO staring at the sky.

Soon everyone looked up, myself included and soon. All of our hearts stopped as we saw something that only in movies could a person do!

There up in the sky, floating above us, without help from anything such as a weapon or gliders. Hell! _It looks like she's not even using Dust!__ How is she doing THAT?! It must be her semblance!_ I exclaimed as she looked at all of us. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes linger on mine for a moment before moving on.

_I must had imagined it! _

We all continue to watch as she then started to float down slowly but soon stopped before ten feet of the ground. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was.

She had jet black hair that came to her waist and was very spiky. It seem to be made out of silk as the moonlight reflected off of it. She had on a dark gray martial arts gi with a darker shade of gray undershirt. She had on black baggy sweat pants that was hanging off of her thin but muscular hips. She had on black boots that appeared to be leather on her feet. She also had a brown but furry rope thing around her waist. But what caught my eyes the most. Was the Green earrings and the silver ring on her finger. I couldn't help but look into her black cold eyes and stop myself from the shiver that ran down my back.

All in all. She was _beautiful_.

"It's about time Roman" she stated and I couldn't help but shiver at her beautiful but dark tone. While her voice was amazing, her voice also had something that I noticed that most people here has noticed.

_Power!_

This was not someone to play games with. Not once since I spotted her, has she become tense. She was not _afraid_ of us. She did not feel _threatened_ at all!

_She's not afraid cause she's not threatened! _I realized as I watched, waited to see what would happen.

"D-do I know you?" I heard Roman stutter and I couldn't help but smile at how afraid he looked. While he did his best to hide it. I could still see his hands shaking as well as the way he tightened his hold on his cane.

"No. But I know you." She replied as she looked him in the eye. "You've been running around, making messes for too long and now I'm going to choke the life out of you" she answered as I felt my jaw hit the ground at her exclamation, with the rest of everyone's including Roman himself.

_**What**_ _**!**__**?!**_

I couldn't but also noticed how her tone never gave way. It was as if she knew, that she could do it. It was as if she didn't even worry about how strong he was.

It's either she knows she can do it or she's underestimating them. And my pick was , it was the former.

"I don't know about making messes but I do try to clean up from time to time" Roman replied as he took a step forward. I could see that he was more afraid then before as he walked further, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"But anyways! You better run or fly in your case, away from here before I have to damage that pretty face." He stated and I saw how the White Fang was getting ready for an attack, yet she still didn't tense! It was as if all those people couldn't harm her and she KNEW it!

"I can't wait watching you die."

It happened in an **instant**! She was able to get in front of Roman and grab him by the throat. Then lift him off his feet before I blinked! I couldn't help but to gasp at how fast she moved! It was so quick!

I saw how Roman had dropped his cane, most likely to the shock of her speed as he struggled to move her hand away from crushing his windpipe. I noticed how she didn't even seem fazed as she held him in one hand while he used both, but yet, it didn't even help. It was if a giant was holding a baby. No matter how much that baby struggles, it will never move the giant.

I soon noticed how most of the White Fang was about to start attacking. I was about to yell to warn her, only for her to snap her fingers on the other hand; and soon everybody that were about to attack, **BURST **into flames! I didn't even hear their screams as their bodies burned to ash in _**s**__**econds!!**_

_How did she do THAT?! It wasn't Dust! I thought flying is her Semblance?! Maybe the other way around?!_

I have never been more afraid in my life than at this moment! It was as if I was looking at an act that only gods could do! Yet here she was. Choking the life out of Roman, who's face is turning blue; and killing about a dozen White Fang members in a SNAP! _Literally!_

I continued to watch as Roman's struggles less and less before his body went limp. I couldn't help but to gasp again at the fact that she did what she said she would. I looked over at Sun, only to see he was in the same state as I. On our knees, feeling helpless and afraid of a person, no! A _being!_

I couldn't help but shiver when Roman's body soon burst into flames like the rest of the others, before his ashes became one with the wind. She soon turned towards me and smiled as I could only look at her in fear.

"Rest now child" she stated as she turn to look at the ocean with a smile. I couldn't help but raise a brow at the fact that she called me a child. _I'm older then her!_ I thought angrily.

But before Sun or I could respond, she turned to face us and smiled. "Your friends should be here" she said and before I could ask. I was interrupted by someone screaming _my name_.

"BLAKE!" I slowly looked up only to see Ruby, Weiss Yang and some orange hair girl our age, run towards me with worry. I couldn't help but frown in confusion as I noticed that Weiss also looked worry.

I thought she _hated_ me? I thought. I turned back around and widen my eyes as the spot where our savior stood, was now _empty!_

Before I could ponder on it more, I felt someone tackle me to the ground and then for someone else to jump on them! I looked up only to tear up at how much concern and worry were in Ruby and Yang's eyes. I looked up and saw that Weiss was also looking concerned.

They do care I realized as I could only smile back.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?! Do you need a doctor?! Would you like a cookie?!" I heard Ruby ask me and I couldn't help but smile at the last one.

"I would also like to know if your...ok?" I heard Weiss asked as I looked up at her and for the first time ever.

_I smiled at a Schnee!_

"Yea... I'm more then ok" I responded and smiled at how they were relieved that I was ok. It made me feel bad that I ran away without trying to talk it out. Instead. I was a _coward_ and I decided to do what I always do. _Run away_.

"What happened here?" I heard Ruby asked as I looked up with confused eyes.

"I'm... not sure what happened"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Glynda POV...**_

I stood beside Headmaster Ozpin as he sat down in his chair. Team RWBY were standing in front of us as we had called them to find out what had happened at the docks earlier tonight. I couldn't help but noticed how each of the girls appeared to be much closer to each other.

Ozpin as well as myself, was already aware of Ms. Belladonna status of being a Faunus. After all, a single black bow isn't enough to hide things that Ozpin and myself are trained to look for. I had completely understood why she would hide this from everyone, and I wanted nothing more but for her to feel safe here.

I was worried when I found out that Blake ran away. I wasn't told why, but I can guess it was of her status being revealed. Even though I may be giving them all a hard glare right now, I couldn't help but feel relieved that they appeared to be much closer and united and are safe from harm.

_They're going to make a great team one day._ I thought as I turned to face Ozpin as he picked up his signature mug. I now knew how serious this talk was going to be. When you work for Ozpin for many years and get to know him. _or at least how much he allows you to, _You tend to pick up certain things that each person does in a situation. So while staring at Ozpin, while he held his mug tightly in his hands, I knew that there was something else going on. And that made me very _**worried**_.

"So girls. First I would like to thank you for your hard work tonight as well as congratulations for reuniting as a team and looking better then ever." Ozpin stated and I smiled to let them know that I agreed with his statement.

Each of them smiled as they took the praise with heads held high. Ruby appeared to be blushing, Weiss seemed proud, Blake while hiding it very well, I could still see joy and gratitude in her eyes. Everyone was very professional or at least tried to be... _**all except one.**_

"It was no problem Ms G! We are Huntress in training after all! I just wished I got there earlier to fight some bad guys!" Yang Xio Long exclaimed as she flexed her muscles. But before I could reprehend her on her manners, Ozpin decided to start the discussion on why we were all meeting here in the first place.

"Yes about that. Do you girls know what exactly happened at the docks?" Ozpin asked and I couldn't help but learn forward, waiting to find out what happened. All we knew was that something... or someone was _flying_ away from the scene.

"Sorry Professor Ozpin. But we don't know what happened. Yang, Ruby, and I were looking for Blake while in town. We all arrived shortly after the explosion and when we did. Everything was gone." Weiss answered and I couldn't stop my eyebrow from rising. _Gone? What does she mean by 'gone?' _I wondered.

"So none of you were there while that explosion occurred?" I asked already knowing the answer but had to make sure. I saw how Blake was looking down at the ground and couldn't help but worry as her eyes shown such emotions, eemotions that I have never seen in her eyes before. She was relieving the memory judging how her emotions changed so quickly. But it soon settled on one that made me worry, I couldn't even believe the emotion she was expressing.

_Nothing but 'fear'_

"I was." Her soft tone whispered. If it wasn't for the fact that she was only three feet away from me, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"What happened at the docks Ms. Belladonna?" I asked while Ozpin took a sip from his cup. _I need to break that one too when I get the time._ I thought.

"Sun and I were looking over the warehouse as it was getting dark. Soon a bullhead arrived and... the White Fang came out and started loading the Dust." I noticed how she looked at Wiess for a second, and I'm sure Ozpin has caught that too.

"Then... Roman came out and started ordering them to speed up the process. I got angry so I jumped in. While I held Roman, I was asking why the Fang would work for a human, especially one as racist as he is!" Yang soon placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her before she went off on a rant, which I was grateful for, because I only wanted to hear about the incident at the docks.

"They never answered us... and then they started to attack us! When another bullhead arrived, we were outnumbered and soon, Sun and I were being smacked around by Roman and the White Fang. Next thing I know, Roman fired a dust round into one of the crates, and then a mass explosion... we were laying down in pain while he mocked us... then... then _**she**_ came." I noticed how she whispered the last part in disbelief. It was as if she still couldn't believe what she saw.

"She?" I heard Ozpin ask, as his hand tightened slightly, only to release a moment after. After many years of this secret war with the _**Queen**_. We would always tense whenever we heard _She_ or _Her_. I believed it was just a natural reaction by now whenever we heard anything similar to this.

"This... girl, no! She was more like a angel." Blake started with a slight blush and I frowned in returned.

"Alright Blake! Someone's in love!!" Yang exclaimed with a huge grin on her face while the other two smiled. I couldn't help but think how cute Blake looked when she was embarrassed.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Blake hissed with a very red face at her teammates which made her look much cuter. They all smiled in return and I couldn't stop my smile from reaching my face. "She was just... so beautiful." I heard her mumble.

"Please return to the topic at hand girls." I heard from Ozpin. I couldn't help but agree while I will admit. Watching them is highly entertaining, it's not what we are here for.

"Sorry" I heard them all say as they calmed themselves down, but I could still see the grin on Yang's face.

"This _being_ arrived floating in midair. At first I thought maybe Dust or she had on gliders or something. Then I noticed that she only had the clothes she was wearing. So then I assumed, it must had been her semblance." She continued and I couldn't help but raise another eyebrow at that but decided to remain quiet.

"She came unafraid. As if looking at over a dozen people with weapons was nothing! She then said... she said and I quote 'You've been making messes for too long and now I'm going to choke the life out of you'" I couldn't help but look shock at her statement. I noticed that everyone else was also surprised. After all, it's not everyday you hear about a young girl proclaiming that their going to choke you.

"Then... it was so fast! So quick! I didn't even see her move!! It was as if she moved so fast that my eyes and brain couldn't process it. It appeared as if she simply... teleported." I was surprised by that. While it's common for some Hunters and Huntresses to move fast then a civilian could see, they would still be able to see a slight blur. So for one of my students who trained for many years to sound _afraid_ and in _awe_ of her speed. Then she must be _dangerous_.

"Then it was over. She grabbed Roman by the throat... with only one hand and... choked him to death." She whispered and all of our eyes widen at that. I just heard that a young girl proclaimed something that should had been impossible, then went and did it, which was killing Roman Torchwick! Now I was shock! There's been many Hunters and Huntresses that has been sent to take down Roman, yet only a few comes home alive. so for me to hear that a young girl was able to do this, WITH ONE HAND! Then she is extremely _**D****angerous**_!

"That's not all that has happened, is it?" Ozpin asked and I looked up to see Blake look back up at us in _**fear**_ _**!**_

"Y-yea! What happened to the rest?" I heard Ruby asked.

"T-the rest... all just burst into flames." She replied as she looked down and started shaking. Yang soon wrapped an arm around her and patted her back to calm down. But I could see, that she had trouble understanding what she had just heard.

_Burst into flames?! Does that mean she have control over the element fire?! But that's impossible! The only people that has control over the elements are...!!!_

_**Gasp?!**_

After a moment she continued on, stopping me from my thoughts, and what she said next, caused my heart to stop beating as I looked at her in shock.

"With a snap... Poof! Gone!"

"H-how?" I heard Weiss asked shakily and I could blame her. I still had problem comprehending the situation.

"She literally just snapped her fingers" She says as she snaps her fingers to give us a visual view. "...and then gone."

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked with the most serious tone I could have had. _This was serious indeed! If she's the one that took Amber's_... _**STOP!** She's safe now_ I thought to myself and repeated it in my head to calm myself down before falling into rage. I spotted Ozpin leaning forward with a serious look in his eyes. _I'm sure he's thinking along the same lines as I_. _That this person is the one we're looking for._

"She just said 'rest now child' and that my friends were near." She answered and I let a sigh of relief at the fact that she wasn't lying. If this mysterious person didn't send a message... _then __why would she kill him in broad daylight? If she has the speed and strength that she supposedly has and the fact that she can fly. Then why didn't see wait to do so privately?! _

_Unless she wanted to show her power! showing her power was the message?!_ I thought with wide eyes. And the message was quite clear.

'_I have power and there's nothing you can do to stop me.' _It would explain her _harsh_ statements. _She didn't state it to make them afraid... she said it as a fact!_

"Is there anything else that you can tell us?" I asked calmly and she answered by shaking her head.

"No. That was pretty much it. Unless... she did have these green earrings and this weird silver ring with a X on it. Maybe that could help you find her, but that's pretty much it." She continued as I nodded my head thanks.

"Thank you ladies. That will be all for now, I hope you all get enough rest and enjoy your weekend." Ozpin dismissed them as they all walked out, while Yang continued to hold Blake to her side.

When the door closed I turned to face Ozpin but I was shock and confused as I saw him relaxed.

"OZPIN?! How are you not panicking right now?! She could had witnessed the fall..." I was interrupted when Ozpin looked at me with amusement in his eyes. I couldn't help but glare at the man.

"Relax Glynda. Remember what she said. This mysterious girl killed many with just a snap. No maidens has that ability to do so, and one can not mix the powers of a maiden with their semblance either. I'm also pretty sure that she would had remembered fire coming out of the person's eyes. Yet she mentioned that she was simply floating above them. Not once has she mentioned of winds or anything." He replied and I thought on what he said.

While what he said was true about the maidens, I couldn't help but point out the one flaw in his logic. "But what about the control over an element?" I asked as Ozpin returned a smirk that I hated.

"While I wouldn't be able to answer that, and I can assure you that this is a dangerous matter. I will send a little bird to dig into this." He answered before I could say anything.

"But what of his mission?" I asked confused. I know that I hate that drunk clown but even I have to respect that he is the best we got.

"His mission could be on hold for a moment. I'm worry that _**She **_would try to recruit our young mysterious girl... and to be quite honest after all, I hope not to become enemies with a possible ally."

\-- CHANGE --

( **Quick AN** )

_**I just noticed that I never gave a name for my OC. So I decided to have some fun! The very first person that sends me a name, their chosen name will be selected as my OC's name. Now I will NOT accept a name that's BS. Otherwise, I will pick the next person.**_

_**\-- SCENE CHANGE --**_

_**OC POV...**_

_I can't believe I messed up! I couldn't do a explosion, because he already did it!_ _All that time thinking and for what?!_ I thought angrily as I sat on a bench in the park the very next day.

I'm still surprised that I'm not feeling guilty about _killing_ all that many people for my first time. _**H****uh**?! Maybe my saiyan body has also affected my mind a bit_. I thought as I looked up at the clouds. I couldn't help but think about what to do until I decide to finally have my chat with Ozpin. I wanted to leave a few clues so he can try and bring me to his side, then I will reveal myself as a goddess, Kill Salem to prove it, then **B****oom**! _The entire world will be mine!_

"So... your the one that killed Roman huh?" I heard a smooth but poisonous tone asked as I turned to face who was speaking, only to grin in return.

_This is TOO easy!_

**\-- Quick AN, Sorry --**

**To answer an important question that I was recently asked.**

**No! She does not have the abilities of Dojutsus and all that. While she can cast Genjutsu, she _can't_ cast a Genjutsu that needs a Sharingan. She has all the jutsus that were created by normal means. Which means only basic jutsus as well as a few others such as Reanimation. Btw, my OC doesn't know how to fight. She only knows how to use her abilities. So if she were to fight Goku, (While having the same speed, strength, and power levels) she would get destroyed cause she doesn't know any martial arts. That goes the same for weapons.**

**Anyways, Take care and I hope to have the next chapter by tomorrow night.**

**PS: I'm also thinking about taking away the jutsus and replacing it with just simple control over the elements as well as the fact that she can bring the dead back to like. No lie, I feel that the DBZ fighters could control elements. If energy is everywhere and inside everything. It should be safe to say that someone who could control their energies, could control the elements that the energy reside in... IDK lol.**

**I just want her to be able to control the elements and bring the dead back to life!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ozpin POV...**_

I stood facing my desk as I stared at my scroll on top of it. I was thinking over the pros and cons if I decide to call my colleague. _Do I wish to call him off his mission to look into this? Or should I leave it for now?_ I thought as I sat down behind my desk.

_A month should be enough to get some information_... I decided as I picked up my scroll and began to call my former student, now best spy and informant that I had ever had.

"_Hello_?" I heard a deep but tired tone come from the call.

"Hello Qrow. How's your mission?" I asked as I reached over and picked up my coffee mug.

"_Same thing, different day. The trail keeps going in circles. I believe they know that we're following them_." I heard from Qrow as I took a sip from my cup.

"I see. If that is the case, why don't you come back to Vale. I have a special girl that I need information on." I replied as I leaned back in my chair.

"_How special are we talking here?_" I heard him asked and couldn't help but smirk at his response.

"I believe a new ally special" I answered as I placed my cup down and turn to face my window, where I began to stare at the city of Vale.

"... _I'm not even going to ask. I should be back in Vale in two hours_." I heard and sigh in relief that he was close by.

"_That will be fine. I shall send you the details in just a moment_." I told him as I began writing up the details of his mission.

"_Cool. Anyways, how's the girls Oz? They're staying out of trouble?_" He asked and I couldn't help but feel a smile form on my face.

"_They have been dealing with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick_." I answered as I waited in glee to hear his response.

"_**What the hell?! They need to stay away from them**_!..." He yelled as I smirked. "_What else did they do?_" He asked as I finished typing.

"It will be in the details. Get back safe my friend." I replied as I looked over the finished notes and nodded to myself as I clicked 'sent' and exited out.

"_Fine. See you soon._" I heard before the call went off. I leaned back in my chair as I released a tired but grateful sigh as I was glad at how well the call has gone. Lord knows how many times I've had called him and he was drunk!

I then turned back towards my window and smiled.

_I got a feeling that today is going to be a very... **interesting** day._

\-- SCENE CHANGE --

_**Adam's POV...**_

_I can't believe this! How dare they?!_ They come here and ask for more man after losing many of ours to this new _**being**_.

I couldn't believe it when I was informed by one of my men. _To believe someone could kill in such a easy and quick way_! _I couldn't believe that all it took was a snap of the fingers!_ But what I came to realize, is that she is stronger then _Cinder_. I was able to hold my ground with her until she used her _second power_ as she called it. If someone could snap her fingers and I'm gone in a burst of flames. _Then what?! I'm gone! All my hard work, all my power, all my support, all my people, will all be nothing if I'm dead!_ I thought as I came to one big conclusion.

Don't make her into an enemy!

_I just hope that Cinder angers her. Ha! That will be one problem out the way!_

\-- SCENE CHANGE --

_**OC POV...**_

_**This is Too easy!**_

I thought as I came face to face with one of my first foes in taking down the _Queen's_ minions. I came face to face with none other then _Cinder Fall!_

_She is pretty hot in real life I thought as she and Oh. My. God!_ I thought as I spotted _Emerald_ and _Mercury!_ They both stood behind Cinder as she looked me up and down before settling on my none expressive eyes. She seem surprised that she was having difficulty reading me, judging by how her eyes widen for a second.

"And what if I am?" I answered her question as I decided to sense her power level and couldn't help but internally smirked, as I noticed how weak she is compare to me.

_I know she only has half of that power but it's still nothing campared to mine! _

I noticed how Emerald started to glare at me and I couldn't help but smirk towards her as her glare became more intense, but did nothing to scare me. I also noticed how Mercury was trying not to laugh at his partner.

"Well you see. I like to call myself an investor." She stated and I decided that now was the perfect time to get Ozpin's attention.

"I don't care what you call yourself. All because you have a little magic..." I noticed how all three became shock at my revelation at something that wasn't common knowledge. "... doesn't mean your anything special." I replied as I looked at them unimpressed.

"How do you know" I heard Cinder growled as she took a few steps towards me, in an attempt to intimidate me. I couldn't stop myself as I took a step forward and cut her off.

"That is of no concerns to you. You see. The three of you won't be walking away from this alive. You three will be killed." I answered as I raised my hand and held my fingers ready for a snap.

"Would you like a demonstration of my flames?" I mocked as I snap my fingers and both Emerald and Mercury burst into flames in an **instant!**

_Man I love this ability! _

I thought happily as I rushed forward and grabbed Cinder by her throat before she can process what has occurred. I held her in one hand, similar to how I held Roman last night.

I noticed how her eyes widen in fear as she struggled to break free from my superior strength.

"Or maybe you'll like a demonstration of how I choked the life out of Roman?" I couldn't help but bask in her fear as Cinder tried to escape but couldn't.

I couldn't help but sense a high aura level in the tress. While it was nowhere to be concerned with, I couldn't help but notice how it was concentrated into a small body... no! A _**bird**_! And not just any bird... a... _**QROW**_! I thought with surprised as I continue to remain calm on the outside. I now knew that Qrow was in the tress, listening to everything.

"Judging by how weak your magic power is, I'm guessing you didn't have enough time to train your powers? No. That doesn't seem like it. I believe you have such weak magic because you stole this from someone?! Yes! Is that it?!" I asked as I leaned forward and looked into Cinder's fearful and shocked eyes as her body became weaker and weaker by the second.

I also heard a screeching gasp come from Qrow's direction. I couldn't help but laugh as Cinder tried to summon a glass sword, yet I tightened my grip, which forced her to stop and grab at my hand, in an attempt to lessen my hold.

"If I kill you. Would the power return to it's original host?" I asked as I stood up straight and prepared as I sensed that Qrow has transformed into his human form. I had to admit that he was pretty skilled at hiding, but I could sense a needle in a haystack quite easily.

Cinder continued to grasp at my hand as I continued to tighten my hold slightly. She looked at me with such despair and pain as she tried kicking me, but her kicks did nothing. As I watched her become tired and tired by the second. I released her as she dropped to the ground in a heap.

She laid on her back, holding her throat as she tried to suck in more air, which soon left her lungs as I placed my foot on her stomach to keep her placed.

"Before I end your life, I would like to get to know you a little, if that's alright?" I asked with a mocking tone as I leaned down and kept my face leveled to hers.

I placed my thumb on her forehead and for my viewer, I smiled as I acted as if I had just learned everything about a person. I'm just glad that I watched the show many times.

"So your Cinder Fall... are your working for Selem?" I stated and couldn't help but smirk as I heard two people gasp in shock.

"You stole this power from the fall maiden and were planning to destroy Vale... That won't do here. I'm still looking for someone with a pure heart to gift." I stated as I hoped that my lie would get Qrow's attention so he can rely it to Ozpin. _I need a reason why I'm going to be around Team RWBY._

"W-who... are y-ou?" I heard her stutter as she couldn't believe how strong and powerful I was. That I had killed her two aces in such short time, shatter her Aura to zero, then made her weak so she couldn't fight back. I now knew that this is where I decide which path I can take.

**1.) Claim to be the Supreme Kai and Destroyer of this Universe?****2.) Claim that I'm the Mother of the twin gods?****3.) Or maybe just stay quiet?**

I thought long and hard and focused on my possible future as I thought about the pros and cons.

_**Oh to hell with it!**_

"I am the Supreme Hakaishin." I answered as I raised my hand and charged up a purple energy ball in my open palm and then pointed it towards Cinder as her eyes widen again.

"Which means... I am this universe's god of all." I continued to charge up my energy ball as it became the size of a basketball.

"You shall be killed." I stated as I fired the energy ball at her and watched as her body exploaded, turning her entire being into smoke.

I heard Qrow let out a gasp of shock and I could also hear the slight tone of fear. I kinda felt bad that I made one of my favorite characters afraid of me on the first meeting.

But I had to. I thought as I thought about my end goal. I felt bad that I might induce more fear into him but I had no other choice.

"Come on out little bird." I stated as I turned to face his direction and watched as he came from around the trees, with his hand on the hilt of his weapon.

"Who are you?!" I heard him yell as he looked at me as if I was a threat. I knew in his eyes that I was a threat. I had just beaten a False maiden and showed different abilities. I'm sure that I was dangerous in his eyes. They always say, the worst fear is the unknown. And at this very moment. In his eyes, I was very unknown.

"I'm sure you heard me boy. I will not repeat myself. Now take me to see Ozpin where I can destroy the relics and then soon hunt down Salem and erase her." I stated as his body became tense at the mention of the relics.

"You can't destroy the relics! They were made by the gods!" He yelled as he released his weapon. "They can't be destroyed." He continued as he continued to look me up and down. I could tell that he was less fearful of me but he remained cautious.

"It's can't be destroyed by a simple mortal fool. It was created by the two high spirits. The Spirit of Light" I noticed how he became rigid as I pretty much had just changed his belief in an instant.

_**By claiming that their gods are spirits, I could make myself seem more powerful without having to reveal much!**_

".. and the spirit of Darkness. Only spirits stronger and gods such as myself can destroy such things." I stated as he seem to buy into the lie. As far as I knew. Only Ozpin inner circle knows about the gods, judging how Ozpin was alive to see such a day.

"I see. You said you were ok with me bringing you to Ozpin, right?" He asked as he tried to be polite as he still didn't believe me but I could tell he didn't want to risk it, in case that he was wrong. He looked at me up and down as I nodded in return. I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Here. I can teleport us to Ozpin." I stated as he looked at my hand for a second and slowly grabbed it. I focused on my energy and then focused on Ozpin's energy before teleporting away.

_**Here I am!**_


	6. AN 2

_**Quick AN!**_

_**I'm thinking about doing a Overlord Fanfiction. I will admit that I am slightly better at writing gaming fanfics. I'm not sure if it's going to be a crossover or not, but I will assure you that it will be heavily focused on the Overlord aspect, IF it's a crossover.**_

_**I'm also still waiting on a Name and Vote for a pairing. BTW, you can Vote on No pairing.**_

_**Please leave a like and/or review! It helps motivate me to write more and quicker!**_

_**I will be doing another DBS/RWBY fanfiction, but without the being a god.**__**While it will maintain a OP OC. It will purley just be about a saiyan arriving on Remnant, where she/he joins team RWBY.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**OC POV...**_

Qrow and I arrived in the main courtyard right in front of Beacon's front door. Qrow and I both looked surprised but for different reasons. His reason was he was shock at how fast and how far we traveled in an instant! My reason was the pure beauty of Beacon! It was so different from how they showed it in the show. _You could see the details in everything!_

"H-how did you do that?" I heard Qrow asked as I returned my face calm before turning to face him.

"I can sense all energy in this universe, considering I'm it's Kai." I answered as I smiled. While it was a lie, there was a lot of truths in it as well. While I couldn't sense the entire universe, I could sense at least 1/7th of it. I was quite sure when I decide to tap into my god ki for the first time. I will be able to sense more. I was not expecting to sense the entire universe either, considering I really wasn't a god in the first place. _The best thing I could do is trapped them in a Genjutsu while I'll explain the multiverse and it's gods. I'll explain it exactly how Whis did to Goku and Vegeta!_

"Ok... Come follow me and I'll lead you to Ozpin." He said as he began walking in and leading me down the halls.

We made a few turns and climbed up some steps before I spotted the main floor. This is where I began to see students walking around and interacting with others. Some seem surprised at our appearances, while others paid us no mind.

Qrow began leading me towards the elevator where we would take that directly to Ozpin. I couldn't help but smirk at this. Soon we where interrupted by a loud but adorable scream.

"**UNCLE QROW!**" I heard before I saw a spinning pile of red roses fly by me and latch onto Qrow before it started to settle. And right when it did, _Ruby Rose_ appeared as she smiled happily at Qrow.

I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. I smiled as I watched as she asked if he missed her, only for him to say nope. It was quite amusing and to my shock, I'd had wanted to go over and pull her into my arms and make her happy.

_She's so cute!!_ I thought as I tried to contain my motherly instincts, to which I had now just gained.

"Ruby! You know you can't run in the halls you dolt!" I heard a beautiful but angry voice that could only belong to one person.

_Weiss Schnee!_

Weiss was without a doubt my favorite character, considering she was the only one that had character development.

_**(IN MY OPINION!!)**_

To see her in person was like a dream come true. I then looked past her and to my delight, _Blake_ and _Yang Xio Long_ were also heading in our direction. I saw how Blake was reading her book, but her eyes were also slighting at the ground in front if her, where she looked to see where she was going. Yang was walking beside her as she had an amusing grin on her face. I couldn't help but look at her breasts and they were _huatl_!

I noticed when Blake and Yang got closer, Bkake looked up and to my calm appearance, had dropped her book and had fallen back on her rear as she looked up at me in fear.

I tried hard enough, not to let that show how much that had hurt. _I didn't want them to fear me! I wanted them to look up to me. I guess I went a little to far at the docks._

"Blake?!"

"_Blake!_"

"Hey! What's wrong?!"

I heard coming from the RWY of the team as they all ran to Blake who wa still staring at me, frozen in fear.

Yang was the first who caught her midway through her fall. She was holding her by the waist and was trying to get her attention. Ruby followed by Weiss then appeared and were trying to snap her out of it.

I noticed how no other students were out right now and Qrow was now staring at me with a look of surprise. _I guess he knew what happened at the docks. RWBY must have told Ozpin, to which he told Qrow, and that's how he knew who I was!_ I thought with a grin as I now knew how I got his attention.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Yang asked with her tone, laced with concern and worry. Blake then broke eye contact with me to look up and meet Yangs. They stared eye to eye for a moment before Blake had her eyes return to mine as she said the one line I was waiting for.

"That's her... the one from the docks." I heard his whisper, and in a second. They all turn to look at me in awe, shock, and suspicion as they all looked me up and down. I noticed how Blake, while still showing me fear, also had a blush on her cheeks as she checked me out. I couldn't help but smile at her when her eyes reached mine again and her blush deepened some more.

"Hello." I decided to start the conversation considering we were only just standing here.

"Who are you?" I heard Weiss as she gave me a hard look. I was internally jumping up and down at her rude attitude. _That was one of the reasons why I love Weiss in the first place!_

"Weiss! You can't just"

"It's quite alright." I interrupted Yang, I wanted this to get over with quickly. I needed to get this out the way with Ozpin before the day ends. I already had quite the story to use.

"But don't you know that it's polite to introduce oneself before asking for those of another?" I questioned as I saw the slight look of surprise before she decided to take a deep breath.

"My apologies. I am Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She introduced herself as she gave a slight bow. I decided to copy the ways that Queens bow.

"I am Hela, the Supreme Haikaishin of Universe 7." I replied and then stood back up as they all looked at me in shock. I noticed that they all also looked confused.

"A Kite what now?" Yang asked as they all looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm am the Supreme God of this universe." I stated as they all looked shock.

Ruby looked in awe of me as she was staring.

Weiss looked at me in disbelief as she snorted in an unladylike manner.

Blake appeared to be questioning it in her eyes.

And Yang. Well she just straight out laughed.

"Hahaha! Oh that's a good one!" I heard Yang laugh out loud and couldn't help but feel annoyed.

_She's lucky I don't want to kill her_.

"So where's your proof, oh god of universe 7? How can they be a number if everything is the universe?" Weiss retorted as she glared at me.

"Well I'll be happy to show you my power as well as teach you something new. But I first have to have a talk with Ozpin." I answered as I could see the disbelief in their eyes.

I then turned to face Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin himself as they both looked at me. They both hid their emotions quite well, but I was still able to see the suspicions and tense looks as our eyes met. I walk forward and decided to start this of in a good note.

"Hello. I am the Supreme Haikaishin of universe 7. It it a pleasure to meet you." I stated with a slight bow of the head as I looked at them both.

"I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy. And this is professor Glynda Goodwitch. My assistant and combat instructor." Ozpin introduced himself as he returned my bow.

"If you don't mind, um your holiness. Can you show us some proof of your status." Glynda asked and I noticed how she seem to mock me. I decided to show them all right now so I can start getting the respect I _deserve!_

"Of course. I could bless this planet's nature." I said as I appeared to act nonchalant.

"Bless the planet? Ha! I have to see this." I heard Yang state as team RWBY and the three adults followed me outside. We walk past a few students and we ended up in one of the open fields.

"Step back a few steps please." I stated and nodded after they have done what I had asked. I took a few breaths and raised both my hands as I closed my eyes. While I knew that I did have the ability to transform into my god forms. I didn't know if my first transformation would be the same as how goku had done it.

**_Well here goes_...**

I channel my energy and focused on transforming my ki into god ki. I decided to transform into my super saiyan form first.

I felt so much power as I saw golden aura burst out of my body, making everything a slight yellow tint. I couldn't dare look to see their expressions since I didn't want to stop my concentration. I decided to power up some more.

Soon I transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. As I felt my power grow much bigger. I felt my power grow to new levels as I heard the sparks from the lightning that surrounded me. I couldn't help but want to go beyond this to see how much power I can generate.

So I transformed into Super Saiyan 3. And my power was beyond what I expected. I was surprised at how much control over my power I had, considering that my transformations wasn't destroying everything.

I decided to skip my Super Saiyan 4, and go into my god form. This is where I transform into a god for my first time. So I returned to my basic form, but for some strange reason. My hair remained long, not that I had a problem with it, but I decided to just ignore it.

"Such power..." I heard Glynda whimper as I turned around and to my shock. They were all on the ground, shaking in fear, including Ozpin.

"Is it...over?" I heard Ruby whispered as she was held in Yang's arms.

I decided to end this quick and focus on transforming into my god form. I closed my eyes again and focused. I felt my power move as if it was a rollercoaster. It soon began to shake much more and the next thing I noticed. I felt my power change as it started to calm down. Like my power was going to sleep.

"Wow!!" I heard Ruby exclaimed but I continued to keep my eyes closed.

"The clouds are turning gold!" I heard another.

I focused my power much more and soon felt my power start to shake again, but this time. It felt as if it was a heartbeat. It had a soothing rhythm.

"Now it's raining?!" I heard Wiess state in shock.

I soon began to hear many people make comments at how the sky changed, how the weather changed, how the clouds look like a waterfall, and the one I found amusing.

"Who's doing this?" I heard Nora asked as I continue to raise my power further.

"She is... she calls herself the god of universe 7." I heard Ruby answered in disbelief. I heard many let of breaths of shock and many choked on air.

"Your telling me... that she's a god?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock while I heard everybody gasp at the revelation.

"There's no way she's a god..." someone stated before I heard a smack.

"Just look! She literally just made the entire planet shake, change the day and weather, and let's not forget the golden waterfalls of clouds!" I heard WEISS?!

_Seems like she believes me now._

I soon felt my power level out and I soon began to relax. I soon felt my body touch the ground again and for dramatic effects, I turned very and opened my eyes, both at a slow pace. I soon came face to face with most of of the students and a few teachers, stare at me in awe and shock. Some even looked in fear as they observed power unimagined.

I saw how Qrow, Glynda, Weiss all looked shock at my display. I knew they regretted speaking to me the way they had before. I saw how Yang looked afraid when she realized that she had just laughed at a god. Ruby and Blake looked at awe of me as I smiled in their direction.

"Is that enough proof?" I asked with a gentle smile that showed only kindness.


	8. AN 3 (Last for now)

_**This will most likely be my last AN for quite awhile. I will be focusing on the stories more intensely. I'm also still looking for someone to edit my work for me. Until then, expect my bad writing.**_

_**Anyways, I've been getting alot of comments about her being a Mary Sue.**_

_**For the last time! This is what the story is about! Her being a Mary Sue is the entire purpose!**_ _**She's supposed to not have any flaws, she's supposed to be overpowered! and she's supposed to**_ _**be different!**__**So please stop adding it in your reviews! Anybody with common sense would know.**_

_**\-- Line -- Line -- Line --**_

_**I will be doing another story like this, but without the godly part and the SI part.**_

_**It will simply be about a female Vegeta from the GT universe, that never got together with Bulma, and got teleported to RWBY, along with a younger version of both Nappa and Radits.**_

_**I will still be doing this story and will try to upload a chapter everyday, if not. Then I will try every two days.**_

_**Please expect the new story by tomorrow.**_


	9. Sorry

_**Sorry readers.**__**Until I can figure out what to do next, this story won't get an update.**_

_**Until then, I will be focusing on my "Saiyan Princess" Story.**_

_**For those that don't know. It's similar to this story, but with a more in depth storyline.**_

_**It's pretty much about Sarada(Fem-Vegeta) with Nappa and Radits in the RWBY world.**_

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
